plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Re-Peat Moss
225px |strength = 2 |health = 3 |cost = 4 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Moss Plant |ability = When you play a Trick, this does a Bonus Attack. |flavor text = "To do what I do... it's TRICKY. I'll leave it at that."}} Re-Peat Moss is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play, and has 2 /3 . It has no traits, and its ability makes it do a bonus attack every time a plant trick is played. Origins It is based on the sphagnum, known as the peat moss. Its name is a portmanteau of "repeat", referring to its special ability and "peat moss", the real-life plant this plant is based on. Statistics *'Class:' *'Tribe:' Moss Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When you play a Trick, this does a Bonus attack. *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description "To do what I do... it's TRICKY. I'll leave it at that." Update history Update 1.2.11 *Rarity change: Uncommon → Common Strategies With Re-Peat Moss' ability to do a bonus attack when a trick is played can be used effectively in tandem with Party Thyme, as every time a plant trick is played, the former will perform a bonus attack, which will trigger the latter's ability that allows the player to draw a card. Later in the game, this card can become very dangerous, as the large amount of sun lets the player play a lot of tricks, allowing them to get free damage in return. The combination of Re-Peat Moss and Party Thyme not only is effective by itself, but also synergizes well with Bananasaurus Rex. Since Bananasaurus Rex gets +1 /+1 every time you draw a card, this combo ultimately lets you do 2 free damage, draw a card, and boost Bananasaurus Rex for each trick used. Using Bonus Attack Tricks like Time to Shine or Espresso Fiesta can be fatal to the zombie hero, as Re-Peat Moss will do two or four bonus attacks, respectively, though only Grass Knuckles and Captain Combustible can use Time to Shine. Further combining this with Party Thyme will result in 2 or 4 draws respectively, and even further combining these with Bananasaurus Rex will result it getting +2 /+2 or +4 /+4 respectively. It is very effective when used with buffing tricks such as Berry Angry or Fertilize to further take advantage of its ability. When it is used with many of these tricks, it can do significant damage to a zombie or zombie hero. This plant is best to play as Captain Combustible because he has a lot of stats-boosting tricks. Not to mention that his superpower Blazing Bark can be devastating if you play that trick on Re-Peat Moss, which can do a lot of damage to zombies and the zombie hero, as it boosts Re-Peat Moss with a lot of strength and costs only 1 . Against When you see this, try to use Rolling Stone to destroy it instantly, or your opponent will likely buff it, and when it is out of control (because your opponent probably has a deck full of tricks while using this card), using instant kill tricks like Rocket Science or Locust Swarm is a must to prevent receiving heavy damage. You can also block Re-Peat Moss's bonus attacks with Gravestone zombies. Zombie Coach is also a good option, as it'll make any sports zombie in front of it immune to its bonus attacks. Use Ra Zombie to prevent your opponent from playing tricks if he plans to play a Re-Peat Moss with any trick. It is best to play him at the sixth turn, as the opponent will not have enough sun to buy tricks. Gallery Re-Peat Moss stats.png|Re-Peat Moss' statistics Re-Peat Moss HD.png|HD Re-Peat Moss Re-Peat Moss card.png|Card 95moss.jpg|9 /5 Re-Peat Moss Screenshot_2016-11-18-13-55-36.png|Re-Peat Moss doing a Bonus Attack Black Re-peat Moss.jpg|A black Re-Peat Moss (glitch) ShrunkenRepeatMoss.png|Re-Peat Moss shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower Old Re-Peat Moss description.PNG|Re-Peat Moss' statistics Re-Peat Moss card.PNG|Card Choice between Dog Walker and Re-Peat Moss.jpeg|The player having the choice between Re-Peat Moss and Dog Walker as a prize for completing a level Choice between Venus Flytrap and Re-Peat Moss.jpeg|The player having the choice between Re-Peat Moss and as a prize for completing a level RePGet.PNG|The player receiving Re-Peat Moss from a Basic Pack OnlyRPs.png|The player receiving 3 Re-Peat Moss from a Basic Pack Trivia *Its description is a reference to its ability. *It is the only card in the game. *In older versions of the game, the animation when Re-Peat Moss was played was longer. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Moss cards